The Nightcrawler Encounter
by LaughingJackAndMaskyLover1
Summary: A couple of friends are having a sleepover and they encounter the one and only Nightcrawler


Chapter 1

Millie's POV

I sat down on the couch next to Ashley so we could watch X-Men and mostly Nightcrawler and his awesome teleportation skills. He is my favorite character out of all of the other X-Men characters and marvel heros. When Ashley pushed play it was on a scene that was a close up of Nightcrawler's face. "NIGHTCRAWLER!" I screamed. "Yes Millie, it's Nightcrawler now be quiet and watch the movie." Ashley said to me patting my head as her eyes were glued to the TV screen.I just sighed and rolled my eyes. I continued watching the movie with Ashley as I heard a noise in the kitchen like a pot fell or something. "Did you hear that?" Ashley paused the movie and looked at me. "Yea." She responded to me. "Is anyone else here, because I remember EVERYONE leaving the house." As Ashley stood up and looked in the kitchen she screamed and jumped on the couch. "MILLIE! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" She shouted in my face. I stood up nervously and looked in the kitchen. "HOLY BAMF!" "What's wrong?" Someone said in a soothing accent as the person came out of the kitchen. Ashley stood on the couch amazed at what she say. "H-how in the world did you get here?" She stuttered. "That's what I wanted to ask you." He said smiling.

Ashley's POV

I was speechless at that point. Millie's body tightened up and I could tell she wanted to hug him. Then, she ran up to him and squezzed him in her arms as she was yelling in his face. Millie turned towards me. "Um... Ashley? Someones behind you." I turned around and it was Nightcrawler right behind me. "Hi." He said. I froze and almost passed out. "You seem rather calm for a fan." He said looking at me. "Are you really Nightcrawler or is this just a dream?" I asked Nightcrawler. "Yes I am real." Millie poked him. Kate, my friend, popped out of Nightcrawler's back. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I flicked Kate and she flicked me back then licked my hand. Millie laughed at me and then I talked her. "GUYS! CAN'T YOU SEE NIGHTCRAWLER IS HERE?!" Kate screamed. I got up and jumped up and down singing random songs not knowing what I was doing. Nightcrawler threw Kate off of his back and he sat down. "Do you guys have any food?" He asked. "That's what you are thinking about right now? Food?" Kate asked. I tilted my a head a little. "How do I know you are not some person playing a prank on us?" I asked him. "Hmmmm... I can teleport." He said as he dissapered. I felt something touch my shoulder and I jumped back falling and pushed Nightcrawler. Millie gasped. "AWESOME!" Kate shouted from the top of her lungs. I just rolled my eyes and got up.

Kate's POV

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON BUT I LIKE IT! I can tell Millie and Ashley are going to end up fighting over the creature they call "Nightcrawler". Even the thought of his name makes me puke. I guess I'll be spending the night with a teleporting blue guy. AWESOME! I wonder who's going to win Nightcrawler. This is going to be interesting. I started digging through the refridgerater as Nightcrawler showed up in the fridge and stole all the food. "CURSE YOU BLUE MAN!" I shouted in his face as he ate joyfully. I slapped him in the face. Ashley tackled me and took me into the other room. "Calm down Kate." She said. "Why? He stole all the food." "So. We could get more you know? The store is across the street and it doesn't close until midnight." Nightcrawler teleported behind Ashley. "HI!" He said. Ashley turned around and screamed falling to the ground. I just walked out of the room to go to the store to get more food for ME ONLY. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA.

Millie's POV

I just sat on the couch alone being the plain awesome MILLIE! I stood up and walked into the room they were in and I jumped on his back. "BAMF!" I yelled in his face. He looked at me all confused as he pushed me off. I hugged his leg not letting go. Ashley walked out of the room mad. I was still hugging Nightcrawler's leg as he started walking out of the room. He picked me up and threw me. "OW!" I shouted getting up. "Your welcome." He replied smiling. I rolled my eyes and saw that Ashley was playing with scissors on the couch. Nightcrawler backed away as Ashley put down the scissors.


End file.
